Wedding bells
by percabethgirl13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't seen eachother for years when suddenly, Annabeth wants to visit Percy in New York with a secret friend. Percabeth in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry my last Fanfic didn't work out – let's see how this one goes!! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned PJO do you really think I would be on this site right now?? Seriously people!!_

_Set after the Titan/God battle. Kronos is destroyed, Luke is dead, and Annabeth and Percy parted ways to go to college. _

**The Letter**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I am 26, I am a marine biologist, and I live alone in an apartment in New York City. Oh, and did I mention I saved Western Civilization when I was 16?

You see, my dad is Poseidon (yes the Greek god of the Sea) and when I was 12 I was told that I would make a choice when I was 16 that would either save or destroy the gods. Well, the choice that I made saved the gods and we lived happily ever after (I will not bore you with the details).

Now back to the present, I was walking home from work when it started to rain. It was not worth standing in the rain for a cab when my apartment was only 2 blocks away, so I ran. As I reached my building I grabbed my mail out of my box and headed up to my floor. I have a small apartment - one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a dining room/living room – why would I need anything bigger anyway; all I live with is me, myself and I. As I walked into my little place, I threw down the mail without even looking at it and went to change out of my wet clothes. As I sat down to a lovely dinner of cold cereal, I shuffled through the mail. There were some bills, a car magazine, an advertisement for some new pizza place in town, a letter from Annabeth, some clothing catalog, and…wait a letter from _Annabeth_! I stopped what I was doing and ripped open the letter.

Annabeth was one of my best friends, but I hadn't seen her in the longest time. We parted ways to go to college years ago, she moved back to San Francisco and became an architect and I came here to become a marine biologist. Sure, we exchanged emails every week, but I never got a letter; Annabeth hates snail mail.

I pulled a crisp sheet of paper from the envelope and read Annabeths' sloppy handwriting:

Dear Seaweed Brain,

I was wondering if you had time for visitors. I haven't seen you in the longest time, and there is someone important I would like you to meet. Give me a call when you get this at (555) 123 9876.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

I was shocked and surprised. I had no idea who she wanted to meet, but I missed her and wanted her to come over, so I called her and set up a date for her and her "friend" to come.

It was good to hear her voice again.

That night I went to bed thinking about her and how I missed having her around and going to camp with her and, I totally regret thinking this, but also about how much I had liked her back then. But that part of my life was over now…right?

_Hoped you liked it!! Plz comment!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed to my last chapter!! Hope you like this one too. __**Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story contact me if you are interested!**_

Surprise

Annabeth and her friend made arrangements to fly to New York the next weekend and stay at a hotel a few blocks over from my apartment. So on Saturday morning, I went to the airport to pickup my guests.

When I saw Annabeth get off the plain, I was stunned. She was still the same Annabeth: deep tan, golden blonde hair and startlingly grey eyes, but she was different too. She had make-up on, which I had _never_ seen Annabeth ware; she also wore a flowered sundress: another first for her. It took a moment before she saw me, and when she did, she ran over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Seaweed Brain" she said as we pulled apart.

"I've missed you too Wise Girl" we laughed at our childhood nicknames. A man walked up behind Annabeth and put his arm around her shoulder. They kissed and she introduced him.

"Percy, I would like you to meet Alex Filso. Alex, this is Percy"

"Nice to meet you Percy, I've heard a lot about you." Alex said as he held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his hand. Alex wasn't a tall man, about my height with sandy hair and blue eyes.

"Well," I said "let's get your luggage and we'll head over to the hotel."

"Great, let's get going." said Annabeth "I have so much to tell you, Percy. We all have to go out for dinner tonight!"

"Cool, I know this great Italian place we can go."

"Sounds good!" Annabeth and Alex said at the same time, they laughed as we made our way to baggage claim.

That night at dinner, Annabeth, Alex, and I swapped stories about our lives. She talked a lot about architecture and the monuments she was working on building. Alex talked about his job as a photographer. They told me they met at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Annabeth was there working on architectural stuff while Alex was taking photos for a magazine. They started talking and realized that they lived only a few blocks away from each other back in San Francisco.

"And I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Annabeth finished. "So Percy, have you gone on any dates lately?"

"Ummm a few." I lied. Truthfully, I hadn't been on a date in months, but something part of me didn't want Annabeth to know the truth. "So," I said quickly changing the subject, "do you want to go back to my place for coffee.

"Sounds good to me!" said Alex.

"Yea," agreed Annabeth "that will be the perfect place to tell you our surprise Percy!" S he and Alex exchanged smiles.

"Umm ok let's go then" I said.

Once everyone was seated at my place with coffee, Annabeth decided it was time to tell me the surprise.

"Percy," she started as she took Alex's hand "Alex and I…_are getting married_!"

I almost chocked on my coffee. "What?!" I said I was too shocked and surprised to say anything else. They looked at me confused. "I mean congratulations!" I quickly corrected myself. Annabeth smiled really big and started talking about wedding plans, but I had no idea what she said. I was too upset to think, and I had no idea why.

_Hoped you liked this chapter please comment!! And again: __**I am looking for a beta reader for this story!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update!! I am on a very busy schedule now that school has started and I had no idea what to write for this chapter!! But now I am back on track and I promise to try and update soon!! Please review!!_

**Invitation**

During the next week, I didn't see Annabeth or Alex much during the day because of work. At night we went to fancy art galleries, and plays, and boring stuff like that. I personally had no interest in any of it, but Annabeth and Alex insisted that "they were the best New York had to offer" so I was dragged along to all of it. It was good to see Annabeth again, but I never got to talk to her alone much because Alex never left her side. It was like he was protecting her from something.

One night after walking around a very boring museum, I finally got a minute alone with her after Alex left to take a call from his office.

"So…" I said as we sat down on the couch in my apartment, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure" Annabeth smiled "It has been really good to see you again Percy. How have the monsters been?"

"Fine." I answered; I hadn't been attacked too much since we killed Kronos 10 years ago. "How about you?"

"I haven't even seen a spider!" she laughed.

As I passed her the coffee, I asked her the question that had been bugging me since Sunday night.

"Annabeth, have you told Alex about you know…being a half-blood?"

She looked up in surprise. "I must have been so excited I forgot to tell you, Alex is a half-blood too! He is a son of Apollo!"

"Wow…" I thought about what she said for a minute. "Then why don't I remember him from camp?"

"He didn't go to camp. He survived on his own all his life! Isn't that amazing!" she answered with a lot of admiration in her voice."

"Yeah, amazing." I said suddenly becoming more and more jealous of Alex by the minute.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked eager to change the subject.

"Percy," she laughed "have you listened to a word I've said all week? The wedding is in two weeks on May 18th."

"Ok…you're going to have to write that down for me or I'll forget." I admitted.

She laughed as she pulled an invitation out of her purse. "Just promise me that you will remember to be in San Francisco with a tux and a date and be _on time_ for the wedding! I really want you to be there."

"I promise…wait you want me to bring a date?"

"Well I figured you have a girlfriend you wanted to bring-"she stopped herself "but if you don't have a girlfriend that's ok. I just thought..."

"Oh no problem" I said quickly "I have a girlfriend and we will both be at the wedding."

"Good!" she smiled.

Truthfully, I didn't have a girlfriend. I hadn't had one for months now, but for some reason, I didn't want Annabeth to know that. Just then Alex came back in.

"Well, we should get going. We have a long flight tomorrow." He said. Annabeth nodded and we said our goodbyes.

That night I was up all night wondering who I would bring to Annabeth's wedding.

_I hope you liked it!! Please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I'm trying to update every week so here is the next chapter for you!!__** Thanks sooo much to **__**Twilight's Flower for and AMAZING beta job!! **__Please review!!_

_Disclaimer: do you really think I own Percy Jackson? _

**Voicemail **

The next day, I couldn't concentrate at work. All that I kept thinking about was who I was going to invite to Annabeth's wedding. I thought about inviting my last girlfriend, Elizabeth, I met her through a work meeting and we just sort-of clicked. We dated for a while…until I went over her apartment and met her pet goat. And yes I said _goat. _She was not an option.

Then I thought about the girls I went to camp with. Emily from Athena? No, she's with Mark from Hermes. Juliana from Demeter? Nope, she's with Adam from Apollo.

Then I suddenly realized that all of them were all ready hooked up with another guy from camp (did everyone have a girlfriend but me?).

Then, for a scary moment, I thought about bringing Thalia. Then I came back to reality and remembered about her huntress oath, and the fact that Annabeth would never believe us if we said that we were going out (plus Thalia would never go with it).

By the time I got back to my apartment, I had thought about inviting every girl I ever knew. I dropped my bags on the floor and threw myself onto the couch. Then I noticed the beeping. Now as a Half-Blood, you get kind of jumpy at the sound of weird noises. Even though I hadn't seen a monster in years, my hand instinctively crept into my pocket where I still keep my pen/sword Riptide. The noise was coming from the kitchen, so I crept very quietly towards the door. As I jumped into the kitchen, I swung my sword at…nothing. The beeping was coming from my answering machine.

I hit myself on the head for being so stupid as I caped Riptide and walked over to the machine. I hit the button and listened to the overly happy female voice:

_You have one new message. Message received at 2:13 PM. BEEEEEEP_

Then the message started to play:

"Hey Percy, it's Rachel, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow at that sub shop on 5th street (**A/N: I'm not a city person so I don't know if there is a 5****th**** street or what's on it so don't criticize me on that) **so give me a call when you get this …bye!"

That's when it hit me: Rachel, I'll bring Rachel to Annabeth's wedding! Why hadn't I thought of it sooner! I quickly dialed Rachel's number and paced impatiently while I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Rachel finally answered.

"Hey Rachel, it's Percy. I got your message and I wanted to take you up on your lunch offer." I said.

"Oh hey Percy! How are you? What time do you want to do lunch? Anytime works for me. What about noon? Or is that too early? What about 1 o'clock, is that better?" I laughed out loud, that's Rachel for you, always shooting questions at you without even stopping for air.

"I'm doing good Rachel and 1 o'clock sounds fine. How are you?" I said

"Well, I've sold two paintings in the last week and I'm holding another gallery on Saturday, if you want to stop by." She said

"Sounds like fun!" I said even though it didn't, but I had to keep Rachel in a good mood if I wanted her help with the wedding. "So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye!" she said.

I hung up the phone. I had known Rachel since I was 15 and I knew she would make a good date. I had never thought of her like that before, we were just friends, but I knew she would make Annabeth very jealous. And for some reason, I _really_ wanted to make Annabeth jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys,_

_Hoped you liked the last chapter and thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you like this one! Please review!! __**Thank you soooo much to **__**Twilight's Flower for an AMAZING beta job once again!! **_

**Meeting **

The next day, I headed over to the sub shop at 1 o'clock to meet Rachel for lunch. When I got there, she was already seated at a table waiting for me. She was wearing her usual paint stained jeans and green top. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Rachel." I said as I sat down across from her.

She looked up from her menu. "Oh, hey Percy, how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm doing great! Do you know what you want to order? Because I have no idea what I want!"

I picked up a menu and scanned it quickly. "I think I'll have the Turkey Special. "I decided.

"That sounds great!" Rachel said, "I'll have the same thing."

The waitress came over to take our orders.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"We'll both have the Turkey Special." I said.

"Do you want a side with that?" she asked.

"I'll have fries." Said Rachel.

"And I'll have onion rings." I decided.

"Drinks?"

"Coke." Rachel and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. The waitress just looked board.

"Ok, so that will be two Cokes and two Turkey Specials. Onion rings for the gentleman and fries for his girlfriend." She said.

Rachel blushed. "I'm _not _his girlfriend."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We're not going out."

"Whatever." The waitress said as she walked off to get out drinks.

After our drinks came, Rachel started to talk about the big art gallery she was hosting on Saturday. You see, Rachel is an artist. She has this huge studio that her father made for her. She has every kind of paint and brush and marker and clay you could imagine. All she does is sit in her studio all day and draw. She is amazing at what she does. I am way too impatient to do what she does. I have the greatest picture of the beach that she gave me for my birthday hanging up in my apartment.

"So," Rachel said. "I heard you had guests last week. How did it go?"

I gave her a quizzical look. "How did you know I had guests over?"

"I have a way of hearing things." She smiled slyly. I gave her another look. "Ok, ok." She said. "I saw you guys at the art gallery on Friday."

"Well, why didn't you come over and say hi?" I asked.

"I don't think Annabeth likes me very much." She said.

"That's not true! She just…" Rachel gave me a look. "Ok, maybe it is true, but I don't know why…she just…I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, it's fine." Rachel said. "So who was the other guy you were with?"

"Well…" I started to say, but just then our sandwiches came. After I took a few bites, I told her the story.

"His name is Alex Filso," I started "And he is Annabeth's fiancé."

"What!" Rachel said. "Percy I'm so sorry!"

"What's there to be sorry for?" I gave her a confused look.

"Well, you and Annabeth were like in love with each other when you were in camp together and I always thought that you two would be the ones to get married." She said. I chocked on my soda.

"Who said we were in love when we went camp?" I said.

"Well it was pretty obvious." Rachel said. "Didn't you guys ever date?"

"No!"

"Well you did like her, didn't you?"  
I hesitated. "Well even if I did like her back, which I never said that I did, that was a long time ago. We've moved on."

Rachel sighed like she understood something I didn't. "So are you upset that she's getting married?"

"No! Why would I be?" I said. Rachel gave me a look and I knew I couldn't hide the truth from her, even if I was trying to hide it from myself. "Yeah, I am. I guess, I don't know, I'm jealous of Alex or something. And that's what I need your help with."

"Me? Why would you need my help?" she asked.

"Well Annabeth expects me to bring a date to her wedding and I kind-of don't have a girlfriend, so I was hoping you would go with me." I said.

"But why me?" Rachel asked. "Why not some other girl? I'm sure you could find someone much prettier than I am to make Annabeth jealous."

"No-wait who said I wanted to make Annabeth jealous?" I said.

"Well don't you?" she countered.

"I…yeah I guess do. So will you help me?" I asked.

Rachel took a long sip of her soda before she answered. "I don't know Percy. It seems wrong to ruin Annabeth's wedding."

"We wouldn't ruin it, all I want to do is make her a little jealous." I said.

"So in other words, you want to give yourself one more chance with her because you're mad at yourself for not asking her out ten years ago." She said.

"Wow Rachel, are you an artist or a cytologist?"

She laughed. "I guess I can see emotions as well as monsters."

"So are you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm not going to kiss you."

"I never said you had to." We laughed. The waitress brought over the check and Rachel started to pull out her wallet.

"Lunch is on me." I said. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, so I guess you'll call me when you get us a flight out to San Francisco?" She said.

"Yeah I will." And with that Rachel walked out of the shop and I had a date to Annabeth's wedding. This is going to be interesting.

_I hope you liked it and thanks again to __Twilight's Flower!! Please check out my PJO fan site /cabinnumberthree/ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but school has been very time consuming. Sorry the last chapter was so out of character-I hope this one is better! AGAIN THANKS TWILIGHTSFLOWER FOR A WONDERFUL BETA JOB!!!_

**ENCOUNTER**

During the next week, I was busy getting ready for the trip.

"Ok," I said to myself, "I have to book plane tickets, get a hotel, find a tux…Ugh, this is going to be a very long day." By the time I was packed and ready to leave on Friday, I was exhausted. Rachel met me at the airport and we boarded the plane together. We stowed our carry-ons and sat down. As Rachel was looking at the sky, realization struck me. I was on a plane, a plane that was going to be _up in the air_. Very, very high in the air. I must have looked pretty terrible because Rachel stopped looking into the sky, took one look at me, and said, "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Well," I said as I gripped the armrests. "I'm not really a plane person."

Rachel laughed. "There is nothing to worry about, these planes are perfectly safe."

"Not if you have a certain god of the sky for an uncle." I said.

The color drained from Rachel's face. "You don't think he'd…" she gulped.

"I don't think so." I said, but Rachel still looked worried, so I tried to be brave for her sake. "I mean no, no he wouldn't. Since I saved western civilization and everything, he's sort of in my debt…I guess."

Rachel studied my face for a minute before she relaxed a little and opened her sketch notebook. As for me, I never unclenched my hands from the armrest the whole flight. By the time it was over, I was so freaked out; I jumped every time I heard someone walk by with a rolling suitcase.

"So," Rachel said as we walked out of the airport. "What hotel are we staying at?"

"It's called…" I studied the directions I had downloaded of the internet. "The Tremont Plaza."

"Oh great, I stayed there when I came here for…" Rachel suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ummm maybe we should get a cab." She turned around quickly and headed over to the corner to call a cab. "Now!"

I was confused. I looked over where Rachel had been staring and saw nothing. "What-" I scratched my head before following her into a cab.

Rachel was already in the cab by the time I got there. She look very frightened..

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Uh, The Tremont Plaza on thirty-second." I said. Rachel was staring out the window.

"What did you see back there?" I asked her, as soon as the cab started driving.

"Shhhh!" she hissed. "Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" I whispered.

"That presence; I felt something the entire time we were on the plane, but I just thought it was nothing. Then when we were walking, I saw this…this light emanating from this woman. It was like she was glowing."

That was when I started to get scared. Rachel could see monsters and if she felt something that strong, I knew something was up.

"But it doesn't make sense." I whispered. "I haven't seen a monster in years and all of a sudden you see one out of the blue."

"Look Percy, I know I saw something. I don't know what it was but there was something there, something ancient." She shivered.

I studied her face. It wasn't that I didn't trust Rachel and her monster seeing abilities; it just seemed so unlikely that we would find a monster _now_. Hold on-

"Wait a second," I said. "You said you saw a woman right? Not a monster?"

"Right, she was definitely a woman, nothing monstrous about her."

"Well what did she look like?" I asked as we paid the driver and got out of the cab.

"I didn't get a very good look at her, but she looked like…" Rachel stopped and stared. "Well, just like her." She pointed at a woman in front of us.

I looked the woman closely. She was wearing a long black overcoat and a wide brimmed hat. She had long, curly, honey-blond hair and when she looked up; I could see her storm grey eyes.

"Hello, Percy." she smiled, but it looked like it pained her to do so.

"Athena." I said trying to hide my surprise.

"I need your help." She said.

Rachel looked back and forth between Athena and me.

"All right, what's going on?" she said at last.

"I was just about to ask the same question." I said.

_I hope you liked it and I promise I will post sooner this time!!! Please review!! _


	7. Chapter 7

NOTICE:

I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WEDDING BELLS _IS _COMING!!! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON SOME PERSONAL WRITING PIECES, AND I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WORK ON IT.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE,

-PERCABETHGIRL13


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD/HAVE FALLEN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND I AM BACK! I'm sure you all hate me for disappearing for 8 months (I would hate me too), but there about 6 million reasons (that I'm sure you don't really care about) why I did. I wrote a new one shot on a whim and I really liked it, so I decided to post it. I promise I am working on Wedding Bells (I know I have said that before but I mean it this time)! So for now, see my profile and read "Love Story".**


	9. Another Notice

I FEEL REALLY STUPID FOR NOT GIVING YOU GUYS THE NEW ACCOUNT NAME….

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO POINTED THAT OUT.

THE NEW ACCOUNT IS: THE OPTIMISTIC DREAMER

HERE IS A LINK (NOT SURE IF IT WILL WORK ONCE I UPLOAD THIS): .net/~theoptimisticdreamer

THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY STUPIDITY!


End file.
